Valve bodies and other pressure vessels are desirably of spherical or cylindrical configuration. Valves of such rounded configuration are commonly of cast construction, although some have been fabricated from plate steel or the like. Generally, the bonnet and in some cases, a bottom closure are integrally cast or pre-formed of rounded configuration to be welded or bolted to the valve body. This requires additional forming operations and, usually, difficult welding operations. In the case of a rounded bottom closure feet or legs are generally welded on to support the valve body erectly during manufacture and shipping.